


Reasons

by StoryWriter369



Series: Fading [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Misses Bokuto, Gen, I suck at tags, Implied Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Comforts Akaashi, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter369/pseuds/StoryWriter369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a good friend.</p><p>•</p><p>Akaashi Keiji can't enjoy life right now, not with Bokuto gone.<br/>Kuroo (and kind of Kozume) to the rescue. Well, really, they're there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Because Greenfeathers_88 asked me to.

Akaashi Keiji is lying in bed when it happens — _the front door opens._ He sits up sloppily and for a split second — a painful second — he expects Bokuto to pop up with a grin and tell him,  _I didn't really die! It was a joke!_ and Akaashi won't be mad if it actually happens. However, it's been almost two weeks and he knows that it won't happen. He suddenly feels exhausted and just lets his body drop back to the bed.

Kuroo comes marching in loudly with Kozume trailing behind him quietly. He squints at the pair. They're holding plastic bags filled with — he can't make out the items, but it's probably food.

"Akaashi Keiji, get the fuck up," Kuroo orders. He's not holding back on his volume or choice of words and Akaashi just stares at him blankly.

Kozume sniffs. "Akaashi, take a shower and brush your teeth. Also, comb your hair or something, maybe a haircut." He turns on his heel and goes to the living room to do who-knows-what. 

Akaashi frowns. "... Why?" His voice is quiet and hoarse.

Kuroo sighs. "Just do it. I don't care how long you take to shower or brush your teeth or  _whatever else_. Just do it." He adds, "If you don't, I won't hesitate to do it all for you.  _And you know I'm not joking_." 

That wakes him up. He gets up extremely slowly and stretches, the movement followed by a few cracks and pops. His body is heavy and sore and  _why did he get up again?_ He grabs some boxers and socks from the bedside drawer and walks in another direction. He keeps his eyes downcast as he opens the closet, taking out a t-shirt, jeans, and a sweater. He trudges to the bathroom, closes the door, and locks it.

Akaashi looks at himself in the mirror. There are bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot, his lips are cracked, and his hair is a mess. His skin is paler than it should be and as he takes off his shirt, he realizes that he's gotten skinnier (and that he smells kind of weird but — ).

Okay, maybe he should take a shower and brush his teeth and do something with his hair.

(Akaashi also notes that he doesn't look like himself but he shoves the thought away somewhere.)

* * *

Around forty-five minutes later, Akaashi finally exits the bathroom and when he enters the living room, he sees food and some DVDs laid out on the coffee table.

Kuroo looks at him, noticing that Akaashi is wearing Bokuto's clothes (which are baggy on him, but he chooses not to comment for obvious reasons), and he feels a pang of sadness. Despite this, he grins at him like he normally does. "Welcome! Now sit down, choose a movie, and eat something!"

"Kuroo, what is all of this for?" Akaashi asks softly.

He raises an eyebrow at him. "Akaashi, just sit down and do what I told you to do."

The male sighs and complies. He points at a DVD of a mystery/horror film and Kuroo puts it in. Akaashi reluctantly picks up a water bottle from the items on the coffee table. Kuroo shoots him a shit-eating grin and tells him, "Just kidding. Eat all of it. I know you haven't eaten much, Akaashi. Water doesn't count."

"Kuroo..."

He only shrugs. "If you don't eat, I'll tie you up and force-feed you. You know I will."

Unfortunately, Akaashi  _does_ know so he sighs heavily and works his way through the food.

(Akaashi hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.)

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Kozume falls asleep out of boredom and Akaashi is almost done with his food. Kuroo is staring at the screen like nothing else matters, though Akaashi knows that he's glancing at him from time to time.

"Kuroo, why did you come here?" Akaashi surprises himself with the question and how rude he sounds and is about to apologize when the other male turns to him with a dead-serious look in his eyes.

"Akaashi, you can't just stay in your room and _not take care of yourself_. You're human. You have to eat, talk to people, take care of your personal hygiene, all that shit." Kuroo is frowning at him now.

He scowls. "Kuroo, you're not my mother. You didn't need to come here to take care of me or do any of this."

Kuroo snorts. "I'm not your mom, but I _am_ someone who cares about you. Kenma and I are your  _friends_ , Akaashi, and we care about you," he says quietly. "If we didn't care, we wouldn't have come here. We wouldn't have forced you to get off your ass and shower and eat and spend time with your own species."

"You didn't need to do any of this!" Akaashi's voice is raised, surprising himself once again, but he continues on. "It's been almost two weeks and I'm still like this! If you want me to get over the fact that Koutarou is  _gone_ , then you can just leave me alone! I didn't need this, Kuroo!"

Kuroo is scowling heavily as he grabs Akaashi by the shoulders and growls fiercely, " _I wouldn't be here if I just wanted to tell you that, Akaashi!_ I _know_ that Bokuto is gone! You forget that he was like a brother to me and one of my best friends! You're not the only one hurting, Akaashi! You're not the only one — " His voice cracks before he breathes in deeply. He whispers quietly, though it seems loud in the silence, "You're not the only one who's sad and pained. You're not the only one who misses Bokuto and you're not the only one who loved —  _loves_  — him, as a friend or as a lover. Besides, Bokuto wouldn't want you to be like this. He wouldn't want you to throw your life away or stop taking care of yourself just because he's gone, and we both know it."

Kozume stirs in his sleep and they both stiffen. They only relax when he starts to snore softly again.

Kuroo smiles. He doesn't grin or smirk, but he  _smiles_ , and it'd be more astonishing to see if he didn't look so broken. "Akaashi, we  _all_ love him. We  _all_ miss him. Remember that you're not the only person in the world that knew Bokuto." He stares into Akaashi's eyes and just grips his shoulders a bit tighter. "I know I probably sound like an asshole right now, but I won't say that I'm sorry for telling you all of this. You  _need_ to understand."

They stay in the same position in silence for a moment or two. Akaashi is the first to break it. "I'm sorry." His voice breaks when he realizes that he's crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry — " He keeps repeating it until he can't speak anymore. Kuroo just holds him and lets him cry until he has no tears left to shed. 

"You know, Kuroo... I really..." Akaashi swallows down the lump in his throat as he pulls away. "I really love him. I really love Koutarou."

"I know, Akaashi."

"Thank you."  _For everything_.

* * *

Akaashi wakes up on the couch and he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He yawns and looks around. Kuroo and Kozume are gone and everything is cleaned up. There's a note on the coffee table and he picks it up, squinting at the words.

 

_You fell asleep and Kenma woke up. You looked like you were finally sleeping peacefully. We're sorry for barging in earlier. Actually, not really. You needed it. But I'm sorry for yelling at you. If you need anything, you know who to call._

_\- Kuroo_

 

Akaashi stands and stretches, walking towards the kitchen to tape the note onto his refrigerator because he knows that he'll need the reminder in the future.

He observes the apartment. Somehow, it doesn't seem as empty as before. He doesn't really understand it himself. He doesn't dwell on it, though.

He grabs a jacket — Bokuto's — and puts it on, shoving his wallet into one of the pockets. He inhales the scent. It doesn't make him cry anymore, just content. He slips on his sneakers and opens the door. He stares for a moment before smiling to himself and leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

He decides to get a haircut.

(Akaashi notices that he didn't expect to see Bokuto when he woke up, the first time since his death.)

He pictures Bokuto's smile and, it doesn't hurt as much as before.

_I love you, Koutarou._

**_Akaashi hears Bokuto say it back and a tear slips down his cheek. It's different this time. He's okay with it._ **

* * *

_**Fin.** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh  
> I'm satisfied.  
> (This was not proofread.)


End file.
